


Gideon Falls

by CosmoFan47



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFan47/pseuds/CosmoFan47
Summary: After the events of "Gideon Rises," Gideon is visited in prison by Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan prepares to activate his portal, and Dipper and Mabel have shockingly similar dreams. How are all these events connected? Dipper must figure it out, for Gideon is returning to the Mystery Shack- with more power than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1: Members of the Secret Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! CosmoFan47 here, with my Gravity Falls FanFic. Right after the events of "Gideon Rises," Gideon escapes from prison with the help of Bill Cipher, Grunkle Stan continues working on his mysterious portal, and Dipper and Mabel have some peculiar dreams. What could it all mean? Let's find out, starting off with what happens after the Season 1 finale…

Chapter 1: Members of the Secret Society

"Here we go," Stanford "Grunkle Stan" Pines announced, thrilled that the portal was finally working. He gazed in awe for a moment, then went over to his desk. Stan picked up an old rotary telephone and dialed a number.

"It's working," Stan said. There was no need to say just what was working. The members of The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel all knew what Stan meant. The portal represented everything they had worked for, ever since- Stan didn't like to think about those old days. He hung up the phone before he could start crying.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged, and two men walked out. Stan turned and smiled at the two. Together, these three men where the last remaining members of The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. Well, two a half of them, anyway. One of the members didn't fully count, for he wasn't an entire man. That half member had no soul.

Stan smiled at his fellow members. "Gentlemen, the portal is finally complete. Soon, we will rescue our dearest friend and defeat that horrifying dream demon once and for all."

"That would be great, Grunkle Stan," said the Order's member Soos. "I'd do anything to help this town."

"By gummady!" cried the Order's half member Old Man McGucket. "I can't wait to get my soul back."

Grunkle Stan smiled at his two dearest, and possibly only, friends. "All right, men. Let's go rescue my brother."


	2. Chapter 2: 'Lil Gideon's Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Soos and McGucket are members of Gravity Falls' secret society? Old Man McGucket doesn't have a soul? And who is this "brother" Stan wants to rescue? Don't worry, faithful readers. All the answers will be revealed soon enough. In the meantime, let us travel to Gravity Falls Prison, where Gideon is about to have an unexpected visitor…

Chapter 2: 'Lil Gideon's Deal

Gideon Charles Gleeful, better known as 'Lil Gideon, furiously paced around his tiny, totally unstylish jail cell. If only Stanford Pines hadn't revealed the tiny cameras in the Gideon pins, then Gravity Falls would still have complete faith in Gideon. But no! Now everyone trusted Mr. Pines and despised 'Lil Gideon, instead of the other way around. Even worse, now Gideon was forced to wear a hideously orange prison jumpsuit and had to do without his hair products! In order to keep his hair perfect, Gideon had forced himself to wear a hairnet 24/7. It may be ugly, but it was the only way to keep his hair looking fine.

For Gideon, there was just one good thing about prison. Even though the rest of Gravity Falls now hated him, the other prisoners adored 'Lil Gideon. They had been looking for a new leader for a while now, and Gideon Gleeful was able to win over the prisoners with his psychic act. They did practically everything Gideon told them to do!

Still, it wasn't enough. The only possible use those delinquents could make was to be Gideon's new bodyguards. Gideon Gleeful needed the entire town to know just how important he was! But the only way to do that was to get all three Journals, and now Gideon didn't have a single one.

As Gideon fumed, he noticed a strange light appear from beside him. Gideon turned, and there, floating next to him, was the one paranormal creature in this town the Gideon had never hoped to see again.

"Hey, there, Mr. Living Ventriloquist Dummy!" sang Bill Cipher. "I'm baaaaaaack!"

"You!" Gideon roared. "You failed me! I managed to get the deed myself. What are you doing back in this world?"

"Technically, Gideon, I never left," Bill said. "You never performed the spell to put me back in my world, and neither did Pine Tree. I've been spending my time disguised as people in Gravity Falls and ruining their lives. It's fun. You should try it sometime!"

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Gideon asked.

"Listen, we had a deal. Just because you said it was off, doesn't mean we don't still have a deal," Bill explained.

"That's exactly what it means!" Gideon cried.

"Not if you shake hands with me while my hand has blue flames on it," Bill pointed out. His hand glowed with blue flames to emphasize the point. "It's exactly like a legal contract. There's no way out until we complete the deal."

"Well, what is it that you want from your end of the 'contract?'" Gideon asked.

"I'm still working out the details," Bill admitted. "But before we do my end of the bargain, we have to do yours."

"But I got the deed! I completed my end, now it's your turn," Gideon argued.

"Oh, yeah, and you've used the deed to the Mystery Shack to move it and turn it into this beautiful prison," Bill said. "It's lovely what you've done with the place."

"I didn't turn the Mystery Shack into a prison!" Gideon protested. "I was sent here after Stanford Pines told the townspeople that I'm a liar!"

"Ok, ok, kid, I believe you," Bill said. "But before we handle my end of the bargain, I have to do something for you. And I believe I have just what you need." Bill closed his eye, held out his hands, and with a flash of light, two slips of paper appeared, one in each hand. Bill then held them out for Gideon to read.

Gideon peered at the words. They looked like gibberish, but from his time with Journal #2, Gideon knew that written on the slips of paper were spells. Unfortunately, Gideon didn't recognize these spells. That, along with the fact that there were no instructions on the slips of paper, meant that Gideon had no idea what Bill was offering.

"What are these spells for?" Gideon asked. Most people, when encountering a spell with which they don't know what will happen, would probably be too nervous to use it. Gideon, on the other hand, was intrigued by the idea.

"Well, short stuff, the spell in my right hand will allow you to teleport yourself from your current location and reappear at the location of your choice," Bill explained. "The spell in my left hand will allow you to control the dreams of up to two people. How you use these gifts is up to you, pal. So, do you want them, or not?"

"Oh, I want them, all right," Gideon grinned. "But first, tell me where Journal #1 is."

"Journal #1? Oh, the Six Fingered Journals!" Bill realized. "All three of them are currently in the same place."

Gideon giggled giddily. "Oh, this is perfect! Where are they?"

Bill looked to both sides, then mentioned for Gideon to come closer. Once he did, Bill whispered the location right into Gideon's ear.

Gideon's eyes opened wide. "You got yourself a deal," Gideon told Bill. "I'll take those spells now, if you please."

"You got it kid," Bill said as he handed the slips of paper to Gideon. "Use them wisely. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" And with that, Bill Cipher vanished once more.

Gideon laughed maniacally. "Look out, Stanford Pines. I'm coming for you, and your Journals. And why should I have all the fun? I think I'll send Dipper and Mabel a little message tonight."


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, it looks like Gideon knows that Stan has the Journals. What kind of message is he going to send Dipper and Mabel? In this next chapter, we'll find out as we go back and forth between Dipper and Mabel's point of view.

Chapter 3: Dream Message

As Grunkle Stan secretly worked with the members of Gravity Fall's secret society, Dipper and Mabel Pines were asleep. Snug in their attic bedroom of the Mystery Shack, they were dreaming wonderful dreams.

"Dipper, I'm sorry that I never believed you about all the wondrous and paranormal creatures living here, in Gravity Falls, Oregon," said Grunkle Stan. He and Dipper stood on a stage in front of the Mystery Shack. "But this amazing proof, this amazing video has convinced me otherwise. People of the press, I give you… The Hide-Behind!"

All the members of the press in Gravity Falls, and quite a few from out of town, cheered as Grunkle Stan turned on three huge big-screen televisions, each showing the same video- a video of the always just-out-of-sight Hide-Behind.

As the press ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the perfectly detailed footage of the impossible-to-find beast, Grunkle Stan took Dipper aside. "I can't believe you bought three big-screen TVs just to show my footage," Dipper told Stan.

"Kid, after the way I've treated you, three ginormous big-screen televisions is just scratching the surface of what I should be doing for you," said Stan earnestly. "How would you like your own butler? He could do all those chores I've been piling on you this summer."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Dipper said. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the said butler appeared.

"Master Dipper," the butler said. "Shall I do those chores you've mentioned? Rub your feet? Drop a love potion into Wendy Corduroy's breakfast so that she'll fall madly in love with you?"

"There's no reason for you to give me a love potion," Dipper heard Wendy's voice say. "I'm already madly in love with Dipper!"

Wendy appeared in a wedding dress, and she was running towards Dipper, her lips puckered and ready to kiss.

As Dipper was having the dream of his life, Mabel was having one just as awesome.

Mabel stood on the rocks, the same rocks where she had last seen Mermando. Mabel gazed out into the water. His last message-in-a-bottle said there would be a surprise waiting for her there. But there was nothing!

Mabel sighed, and turned to leave.

"Going somewhere, Mabel?"

Mabel gasped. She turned, for she would have known that voice anywhere.

In the water, at the edge of the rocks where Mabel stood, swam Mermando. His merman tail glistening, his hair as long and brush-able as she remembered, Mermando was back in Mabel's life.

"Oh, Mermando!" Mabel cried. She ran towards the water's edge. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"No, Mabel," Mermando said. "I wouldn't leave you, not forever. I persuaded my family to buy a vacation home in a merpeople town just a few miles off the coast of Gravity Falls. They would like to meet you."

"Thank you," Mabel told Mermando. "But even with my bold lack of water wings, I can't swim that far. And I certainly can't hold my breath underwater that long!"

"Do not worry, Mabel," Mermando announced. "I have thought of everything! I have found an ancient spell that will turn a human into a merperson whenever they are in the water, but only if they truly believe in mermaids and such."

"Then the spell will totally work!" Mabel cheered. "I don't just believe in merpeople, I know they exist!"

"Exactly!" Mermando laughed. "You know me, and I'm a merperson. Now, I'll preform the spell. Please, step into the water."

Mabel did so. Mermando spoke in Dolphin, and the spell took effect. Mabel now had a shimmering, purple tail!

"Oh, Mermando," Mabel whispered. "It's beautiful."

Mermando and Mabel then dove underwater. They swam for hours, exploring the various underwater tourist attractions and kissing.

Finally, they reached a little apartment built inside of an old shipwreck. Out swam Mermando's family.

"Mabel," the merman who was apparently Mermando's father spoke up. "Our son's seventeen hearts have been melted by his love for you. Now, he has a little question he'd like to ask you."

Mabel turned back towards Mermando, who had kneeled on his tail. "Mabel," he said holding up a pearl ring. "Will you marry me?"

Mabel's eyes overflowed with tears. "Yes Mermando, I will marry you!"

The entire family cheered, and Mabel and Mermando kissed once again. "Come, Mabel," said Mermando's mother. "We have an engagement present for you."

They swam into the underwater apartment, where the walls were covered with dozens of beautiful sweaters, none of them alike. "There must be a hundred sweaters in here," Mabel gasped.

"One hundred and ten, to be exact," said Mermando, coming in behind Mabel. "All made of pure sea silk, just for you."

"This is my engagement present?" Mabel asked.

"Our son told us how much you like sweaters," Mermando's mother admitted. "We wanted you to have a warm welcome, and these sweaters seem to do the job."

"It's wonderful," Mabel gushed. She turned, and there was Mermando, swimming over to put the engagement ring on Mabel's finger…

"Stop!" yelled a voice. Both Dipper and Mabel heard it, even though they were both still asleep.

Dipper suddenly found himself next to his twin sister, standing in a white void of nothingness. "Mabel?" he asked. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Where'd Mermando go?"

"Hello Pines twins," said a voice that Dipper and Mabel had hoped never to hear again.

"Gideon," Dipper sighed. "What do you want?"

"If it's me you're after, forget it!" Mabel cried. "I'm no longer your girl. I'm engaged to a merman!"

"First of all, Mabel, that was just a dream," Gideon said. "Second, you will always be my girl, marshmallow. But," he held up his hand as Mabel opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not here to argue. I have entered your dreams, and have brought them together, to help you and your great-uncle."

"Why should we trust you?" Dipper sneered.

"You shouldn't," Gideon admitted. "I've done terrible things to your family, but your great-uncle, Stanford Pines, is about to do something that will destroy the Mystery Shack, and in turn, you. If you want to save your uncle, go to the room were you found the electron carpet. Outside the room will be an envelope with instructions inside. Once you find it, follow those instructions exactly. They will lead you to your great-uncle, hopefully before he destroys your family."

"Why do you want us to do this?" Dipper asked, just as Gideon started to fade away.

"The dream is ending," Gideon said faintly. "As soon as you wake up, find the envelope! You don't have a second to spare!" And with that, Gideon vanished altogether.

And Dipper and Mabel woke up.

They sat up in bed, and looked towards each other.

"I don't trust Gideon," Mabel said immediately.

"Neither do I," Dipper admitted. "But if he's telling the truth, then Grunkle Stan's in danger. We should at least try this, just to be safe. Besides, I have a hunch that Gideon is at least telling the truth about the envelope."

"All right, Dipper," Mabel said as she swung her feet out of bed. "Mystery Twins?"

Dipper grinned as he bumped fists with his sister. "Mystery Twins!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 'Lil Gideon appeared in Dipper and Mabel's dreams. It looks like Gideon used one of the spells Bill Cipher provided. But just what is Gideon up to? And is Grunkle Stan really in danger?

Chapter 4: The Letter

Dipper and Mabel snuck out of the attic, moving as quietly as they could. Dipper could tell that this took a lot of concentration, at least for Mabel. Mabel was noisy by nature; it was her way of saying to the world 'Hey, look at me!'

Dipper, on the other hand, had always been good at not being noticed. That is, unless someone startled him. Then Dipper would cry out, completely shook up, and would later be embarrassed.

But this time, they would both be sneaky. They would be as quiet as-

Crash! "Whoops!"

Dipper sighed. "Mabel," he asked. "Are you all right?"

"Sure thing, Dipper!" Mabel said, a little louder than Dipper would have liked. "I just knocked into this shelf, thereby knocking over an old tin can filled with old sticks, which landed on…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dipper interrupted. "It landed on the floor."

"Exactly!" Mabel cried. "You are, like, the greatest Mystery Twin a girl could ever have!"

"Shush! Mabel, we are looking for an envelope," Dipper hissed. "Now, we just be quiet and feel around."

"Ummm…" Mabel started.

"Don't tell me," Dipper sighed. "You knocked over the can while feeling for the envelope."

"Yep!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"All right, then, I guess we'll have to use the flashlight," Dipper sighed again. He had been hoping that they wouldn't need the flashlight, but Mabel insisted on bringing it.

"I love using flashlights, Dipper!" she had begged. "It's like having a personal sun that you can control!"

Now Mabel turned the flashlight on. "Broop," she said as she flicked the switch.

"Okay," Dipper took deep calming breaths. "We don't know what the envelope will look like. We don't know exactly where it is. But if it is outside this room, and if no one has moved it, I'm sure that this search plan I have created will…"

"Found it!" Mabel yelled. She was holding a large manila envelope. "It was stuck in this wardrobe's door!"

"Ah! Mabel!" Dipper cried. Then he realized what she had said. "Wait, it was right there all along? This is too easy."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Dipper? Open it!" prompted Mabel.

"All right, here we go," Dipper gulped. He slowly reached for the seal, and opened the envelope.

Inside was a single piece of paper. It read…

July 4, 1982

Dearest Stanford,

I know you think that what I have done has destroyed our family. But believe me, I intend to fix it. As you read this letter, I am going up against HIM. If I don't come back as myself, here are the instructions on how to find me.

Vending machine = 1,3,2,5,6

Elevator = 2,5,6,5

3

To do the rest, I think you already know how

Believe me, this isn't easy. But I must avenge my friend. His child was his pride and joy- just make sure he never has another.

Goodbye (hopefully not forever),

S.P.

Dipper and Mabel stared at the letter "This doesn't make any sense," Mabel finally said, breaking the silence.

"Not all of it, just the parts we don't know the details about," Dipper corrected. "But there's a vending machine in the Mystery Shack's gift shop! It's our best bet; after all, it sounds like whoever wrote this letter knows Stan. It seems like they were related."

"What? Shut up!" Mabel punched Dipper in the shoulder.

"No, seriously. The writer of this letter calls Stan 'family.' And look at the initials at the end! The last initial is P. A P for Pines!" Dipper insisted.

"But the initials are the same as Stan's," Mabel pointed out.

"Huh," Dipper looked again. "That's weird. Well, let's see if the vending machine leads to an elevator. Maybe we'll get some answers there."

Dipper and Mabel continued to sneak, this time towards the gift shop. The door was - guess what - locked.

"Well, let's test out the President's Key," Dipper said, holding it up.

"Oh, yeah!" Mabel realized. "I almost forgot about President Quentin Trembley."

"And yet, he made you a Congressman," Dipper reminded her. He then turned his attention back on the lock. Dipper turned the Key…

…And the door swung open.

"Well, I guess that proves it," Mabel said proudly. "It really can open every door in America!"

"Mabel, we've only tried it on two locks," Dipper pointed out, but Mabel wasn't listening.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Mabel cried. She pulled Dipper over to the vending machine.

"What where those numbers again?" Mabel asked.

"1,3,2,5,6."

"Beep, bop, broop, beep, beeeep!" Mabel sang as she pushed in the code.

As the Mystery Twins gazed in shock, the vending machine swung open to reveal a hidden corridor.

"Woah! This hallway makes my voice all echoy," Mabel noted.

Dipper nodded. Gripping Mabel's hand out of nervousness, he started down the corridor.

"Wait! I wanna try yodeling in here!" Mabel cried.

"Now you're wasting time, sis," Dipper pointed out. "There's an elevator straight ahead. That must be the one mentioned in the letter."

Mabel pouted, until she saw the elevator. "Wow! This thing is ancient."

"I know, right?" Dipper agreed. "Anyway, let's try that elevator code. What was it again?"

"2,5,6,5."

Dipper pressed in the numbers, and the elevator door opened.

Dipper and Mabel climbed inside, and the door closed. Then…

…Nothing.

"Why isn't this working?" Mabel complained.

"Maybe because we didn't press any buttons on the inside," Dipper said, pointing at the three buttons next to him.

"Oh. Which floor should we try?" Mabel asked.

"Well, the next part of the instructions just said '3,' so let's try that," Dipper suggested as he pressed the button. The elevator began moving down.

"Hey! It was my turn to press some buttons," Mabel whined.

"Sorry sis, but I was closer," Dipper explained.

Before Mabel could argue some more, the elevator suddenly stopped. The door opened to a laboratory, filled with old machinery.

As Dipper and Mabel walked through this old lab, they noticed a few screens posted on the walls. They seemed to be surveillance cameras posted across Gravity Falls.

"I guess Gideon wasn't the only one in town spying on the neighbors," Dipper mumbled.

"Shush! Dipper! I hear voices!" Mabel hissed. She pointed to an open doorway on the other end of the hall.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, then tiptoed over to the doorway. As they peeked around the corner, Dipper and Mabel saw something that would change their lives forever- even more than the Journal had.


	5. Chapter 5: Author of the Journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Dipper and Mabel see? (I know, it's pretty obvious, but I wanted to put that there just in case). Anyway, this next chapter will have the answer.

Chapter 5: Author of the Journals

Before Dipper and Mabel's eyes was an enormous machine. It looked like an upside-down triangle with a circle in the middle. Beams of light burst out of the circle, like beams of pure energy. And standing in front of the portal was…

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper and Mabel cried simultaneously.

Stan jumped. "Kids!" he cried as he turned around. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Dipper gawked at Grunkle Stan's hands. Stan was holding a journal with a six-fingered hand and a big number 1 on it.

"You had Journal #1 all this time?" Dipper cried. "You had the Journal that Gideon was trying to obtain? Why didn't you tell us?"

"You liar!" Mabel yelled. "You, you con artist! You probably really do believe in the paranormal whosit-whatsit in this town, for all we know!"

"But…" Grunkle Stan began.

"But nothing," Dipper said firmly. "Mabel's right. You, our Great-uncle Stan, our caretaker for the summer, has been lying to us for as long as we can remember. Well, I, for one, am not going to take any more of it. Goodbye, Grunkle Stan. We will never trust you again." With that, Dipper turned to leave. Mabel followed him.

"Kids, wait!" Grunkle Stan cried. Dipper ignored him. Then…

"Dudes, listen to what Grunkle Stan has to say, then make up your minds on whether or not to trust him," said a familiar voice.

"Soos?" Mabel gasped. She had turned around.

Dipper turned around, too. "You know what's going on? Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Dipper, Mabel, please," Grunkle Stan begged. "I only lied about not believing in the supernatural to protect you two. You have to hear my side first. I promise not to lie anymore. Please! Just listen!"

Dipper was shocked. He had never heard Stan sound so sincere. Dipper almost, well, actually he did believe his Great-uncle. But then again, Stan was a professional con man. He could be lying right then.

"I believe you, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel, the eternal optimist. "We'll listen, right Dipper?" she pounded her brother.

"Ouch! Mabel, I did not agree to that," Dipper argued. Then another voice spoke up.

"Aw, banjo polish," said Old Man McGucket. "You gotta stay, Dipper. You know how much this secret has to do with you? A whole lot, boy. A whole lot."

"McGucket? You're a part of this too?" Mabel whispered.

"Dipper, Mabel, please, just listen," Grunkle Stan said nervously. "This is going to be hard for me. I'm not to good at discussing family matters as it is."

"What does lying to us about the Journals have to do with our family?" Dipper asked skeptically.

"It has everything to do with this, Dipper," said Grunkle Stan solemnly. "Don't you know who wrote these Journals?"

"Um, well, not exactly," stammered Dipper.

"Nope!" Mabel said cheerfully.

"It was your Grandfather. My twin brother, Stanley, was the author of the Six-Fingered Journals."


	6. Chapter 6: The Story of Grandpa Stanley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O. M. G. Dipper and Mabel's Grandfather wrote the Journals? What. A. Shock. But why did he do it? Why did their Grandfather write them? And just where is Grandpa Stanley now? BTW, I will be calling The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel "the Order" for short.

Chapter 6: The Story of Grandpa Stanley

Dipper and Mabel stared at Grunkle Stan in shock. They couldn't seem to speak. This information was huge! That is, if it was true.

"It's true, dudes," Soos said. "Grandpa Stanley wrote the Journals. Cool, huh? Studying the supernatural runs in the family."

Dipper was the first to find his voice. "Our Grandfather wrote these Journals?" he asked in wonder.

"Yes," Grunkle Stan said firmly. "Well, technically, he wrote the first two. The third was written by Old Man McGucket, back before he went insane."

"Really?" Mabel asked.

"So I've been told," McGucket replied. "But since I've lost my soul, I've been having a hard time with the memories of my past life."

"You don't have a soul?" Dipper asked, intrigued. "How did that happen?"

Grunkle Stan sighed. "It starts," he said. "Back when your Grandfather Stanley and I first moved to Gravity Falls, right after finishing college.

"Back then, the Mystery Shack was just a broken-down house. We fixed it up, and a few days later we went to meet the locals.

"Almost immediately upon arriving in town, we where approached by Buddy Gleeful. He invited us to his book club, and we accepted, hoping to make some friends. But little did we know that it wasn't your average book club.

"Once we arrived at Bud's house, we found that half the town was part of Bud's 'book club.' As it turned out, it wasn't a book club at all, but Gravity Falls' secret society, The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel. It was a group of specially selected townsfolk who had dedicated their lives to protecting the paranormal creatures that live around us. Our main goal was to destroy Bill Cipher, who was prophesized to bring the end of the world.

"Stanley loved being a member of the Order. He quickly worked his way up to being first in command. Back then I was second in command. That's why I have that tattoo on by back. It's the symbol of the second in command.

"Stanley decided to start writing about the secrets of Gravity Falls for future members of the Order. He gave Journal #1 to me, since I was second in command and all. He gave Journal #2 to Bud Gleeful, who was third in command.

"Then, one night, at a meeting of the Order, Stanley announced that he had met Bill Cipher, and said that Bill wasn't such a bad guy. Stanley said that we should stop trying to destroy Bill, because the whole 'end of the world' thing was a huge misunderstanding. Besides, he continued, we hadn't really been doing anything to stop Bill. Because of that speech, Stanley got kicked out of the Order, and I was appointed first in command. The fez that I wear is the symbol of the first in command. It had originally belonged to Stanley.

"After he was kicked out of the Order, Stanley started building this basement laboratory we're standing in right now. He also built a huge radio tower. At the time, I had no idea what these things were for.

"I remember the day that I found out- July 2nd, 1982. Bud Gleeful had arrived to the meeting in tears. Long before Gideon was born, Bud and Mrs. Gleeful had a baby girl named Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn was only one month old when Bill Cipher killed her."

Dipper looked at his Great-uncle in shock. Stan was crying, and he never cried. "Bud was so distraught that he quit the Order that very day. We wiped his memory, as it is customary to do when a member of the Order quits. But we forgot to wipe Mrs. Gleeful's memory, since she wasn't a member, and she still remembers little Gwendolyn. We can't wipe Mrs. Gleeful's memory, because she is unstable with her memories of Gwendolyn, and the process could now kill her.

"The day after the meeting, Stanley came up to me, and told me what had been going on since he had been kicked out of the Order. Apparently, the huge radio tower was built to communicate with Bill Cipher through space. Bill had been talking to Stanley for weeks, and Stanley learned that Bill had murdered Gwendolyn. Apparently, the Gleefuls were supposed to have a child who would be able to defeat Bill Cipher once and for all.

"Without realizing it, Stanley had helped prepare Bill to murder Gwendolyn. Bill had been paying Stanley in gold to build a device so that Bill could stay in our world as long as he wants. Back then, neither my brother nor I were money-obsessed. At least, Stanley wasn't until he saw all the gold Bill would pay him.

"Luckily, Stanley always had a contingency plan. This lab was built to open a portal to Bill's world, something Stanley did on his own without Bill knowing. In case Bill would betray him, Stanley would push Bill into the portal, where he wouldn't be able to escape unless somebody else summoned him.

"Even though Stanley attempted to reassure me with the contingency plan, I was furious with him. We got into a huge argument that I never got to apologize for.

"That argument was the last time I saw Stanley. The day afterwards, July 4th, 1982, he left me a letter outside his bedroom. It was the exact same letter you're holding now, Dipper. The one you obviously used to find me.

"Stanley had tricked Bill Cipher to go into the lab, so that Stanley could push Bill through the portal. Unfortunately, Bill grabbed Stanley at the last minute, pulling Stanley through as well."

"What happened to Grandpa Stanley?" Dipper asked after a moment of silence.

"Stanley's soul became trapped inside the portal," Grunkle Stan explained. "And his body withered and slowly became mad, but not before it wrote Journal #3."

"But I thought you said McGucket wrote Journal #3," Mabel pointed out. She didn't seem to understand what Grunkle Stan was trying to say, but Dipper did.

"You mean that Old Man McGucket is the body of Grandpa Stanley?" Dipper cried.

Stan nodded. "Exactly. And the reason I needed the Journals is because now that there is one more than when the portal was built, I need them all to open it. I need to free my brother's soul, so that I can tell him how sorry I am, and so that he may be reunited with his family at last."


	7. Chapter 7: A Long-Lost Relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! So, Old Man McGucket is Grandpa Stanley. Well, Grandpa Stanley's body, at least. And Grunkle Stan is trying to open the portal to help his brother? That doesn't sound much like Stan. Then again, he may be so grumpy because Stanley isn't in his life. Maybe Stanford used to be a great guy. BTW, it is the summer of 2012 in my GF FanFic, so it's been 30 years since Stanley had vanished.

Chapter 7: A Long-Lost Relative

As Grunkle Stan activated the portal, Dipper thought about what his Great-uncle had gone through. Dipper wondered what his grandfather would be like. Dipper wondered just how much Grandpa Stanley knew about the secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mabel, of course, was focused on something else.

"Look at all the light!" she cried as the portal spat out its beams of pure energy. "Woah. Hold on a minute. I just got an awesome idea for a new sweater. A sweater that has to be plugged in- because it lights up! How cool would that be?"

Luckily, Dipper didn't get a chance to tell his twin that a sweater that needs to be plugged in would be impractical- you could only wear it near a socket.

The portal was finally activated. Slowly, a figure materialized in the center of the portal.

The figure looked a lot like Grunkle Stan. Sure, his nose was a slightly different shape, and he had a slightly different haircut, but it was obvious that he was related to Stan. The figure was dressed a lot like Stan when he was showing tourists around the Mystery Shack. The figure wore the same type of suit, except that his suit was white with a black shirt underneath. The figure also wore glasses, but his glasses had a different shaped frame. The biggest difference between Grunkle Stan and this figure was that the figure wore no fez. In fact, he wore no hat at all.

The figure inside the portal was floating and slightly see-through, like a ghost. His eyes were closed.

Grunkle Stan stepped in front of the ghostly figure. "Stanley, I know you can hear me," Stan said.

The figure, who apparently was Grandpa Stanley, did not acknowledge his twin brother.

"Stanley, please don't ignore me," Grunkle Stan pleaded. "I need to apologize. I've said some terrible things. Please, Stanley."

"Then why did you wait 30 years to say so?" Grandpa Stanley spoke up. His eyes were finally opened, and he was glaring at Stan. "Why didn't you apologize sooner, o brother of mine?"

"Because your body wrote another book after your soul got trapped in there," Grunkle Stan explained. "I had to gather all three Journals in order to reactivate the portal. It took longer than I thought to collect them all."

"He's telling the truth, Grandpa Stanley," Soos told him. He was standing next to Grunkle Stan.

Grandpa Stanley started at Soos. "Soos? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yep," Soos confirmed.

Grandpa Stanley slowly grinned. "Soos! It can't believe it. You were only a year old when I last saw you. Look at you! My darling grandchild, all grown up!"

"Grandchild?" Dipper and Mabel cried. How could Soos be their Grandpa's grandchild?

Soos turned to look at Dipper and Mabel. "Dudes, I think it's time you knew just who I am," Soos announced. He grinned a huge grin. "I'm your cousin, Soos Pines! My dad was your dad's brother."

"Really?" Dipper asked. "So, does that mean that your Grandmother is our Grandmother?"

"That's right, Dipper," Grunkle Stan explained. "Soos' Grandmother, Camila, is Stanley's wife. They had two kids, your dad and Soos' dad. They were twins, just like Stanley and me."

"Sweet!" Mabel exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason I liked Soos' Grandma! Other than her old-lady skin, that is."

"Wait a minute," Dipper protested. "What about Ranger McGucket? You know, Old Man McGucket's son? Where does he fit into this family tree?"

"Who's Old Man McGucket?" Grandpa Stanley asked.

"Your soulless body," Grunkle Stan explained to Stanley. Then Stan turned towards Dipper. "After Stanley's soul left his body, McGucket knew he couldn't go back to Camila. McGucket had to write down the truth about Bill Cipher in Journal #3. But he still wanted a family, so he adopted a baby boy. That boy grew up to be Ranger McGucket."

"Wow," Dipper said. "I didn't realize our family was so complicated."

"More than you can imagine, Dipper," Grandpa Stanley replied. "Your name is Dipper, right? How'd you get a name like that?"

"Um, well," stammered Dipper.

"Show him the birthmark! Show it! Show it!" Mabel chanted.

"Ugh! Mabel," Dipper groaned. He had to show it now. No other option. Dipper lifted up his bangs.

Grandpa Stanley squinted at the birthmark. "The Big Dipper?" He smiled sympathetically. "You must have gone through a lot of teasing, eh kid?"

"Well, yeah," Dipper admitted. "But I've gotten so used to the nickname that I can't even remember my real name."

"What! Dipper, I thought you had a photographic memory," Mabel exclaimed.

"I was around three when I forgot my real name, sis," Dipper explained. "It's nearly impossible to remember things you knew when you were three."

"Well, we'll figure your name out later," announced Grunkle Stan. "Right now, The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel must get our first in command's soul back into his body."

"Wait a minute," Grandpa Stanley interrupted. "There are only five members? What happened to Lazy Susan, Toby Determined, and all those other members from thirty years ago? They can't all be dead, can they?"

"No, Stanley, they're not dead," Grunkle Stan reassured his twin. "After your soul went through the portal, members of the order began quitting like crazy. We don't know why, but the only members left are McGucket, who happens to be only half a member; Soos, who joined only recently; and myself. Dipper and Mabel aren't members. They just randomly found the letter you wrote to me with the instructions on how to get here. But they've gone through more than any other member of the Order, except maybe you. Dipper and Mabel deserved to know the truth. And they are going to help us." Stanford turned towards the Mystery Twins. "Right guys?"

Dipper and Mabel looked towards each other. Dipper's mind raced furiously. Grunkle Stan, who had lied to them all summer, was now expecting them to help? Stan didn't deserve their help. On the other hand, Dipper felt a real connection with his Grandfather. But he didn't know Stanley that well. Which should he choose, to hold a grudge or to help someone he barely knew?

Dipper and Mabel nodded simultaneously. They turned towards Soos, McGucket, Stanley, and Stanford. Their family. "We'll do it."

But before they could do anything, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" asked Gideon.


	8. Chapter 8: Gideon's Lil' Ol Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Gideon is in the lab! How did he get in? What does he want this time? And why am I asking these questions when I know that the answers are coming up?

Chapter 8: Gideon's Lil' Ol Plan

"Gideon!" Grunkle Stan cried. "How'd you get in here?"

"Why, Stanford, I came in through the front door," Gideon explained. "Dipper and Mabel left it unlocked."

"Uh!" Dipper slapped himself on the forehead. "I forgot to lock the door to the gift shop after we came in!"

"No, Gideon," Grunkle Stan said slowly. "How did you get into this lab?"

"Oh, that," Gideon said casually. "Dipper and Mabel didn't close the vending machine door after going through."

Grunkle Stan glared at Dipper and Mabel.

"We didn't know we had to close the door!" Mabel protested. "I thought it would close on its own!"

"There was nothing in the letter about closing the door behind us," Dipper added.

"Dudes, you always close doors to secret rooms," Soos told them. "It's secret room 101."

"Uh, who is this?" asked Grandpa Stanley, referring to Gideon.

"This," Grunkle Stan introduced reluctantly. "Is Gideon Gleeful."

"What? Buddy Gleeful has another kid?" Grandpa Stanley exclaimed. "Stanford, I told you to make sure Buddy didn't have another one! Remember what happened with Gwendolyn?"

"After Buddy's memory got erased, he didn't remember we were friends. I tried to keep him from having another child, but he wouldn't listen. Nothing I did could make a difference," Grunkle Stan said.

"Wait a minute. Who's Gwendolyn?" Gideon asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Your sister, Gideon," Mabel explained. "Bill Cipher killed her before you were born."

"That's a lie!" Gideon yelled. "Mabel, you can't believe what your family tells you. They're all liars. Bill is trustworthy! And even if he isn't, he soon will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked.

Gideon laughed. "Why, Dipper Pines, you almost sound threatening. After getting lucky and destroying my Gideon-bot, you think you can walk all over me. Well, that's not how it works, boy. I'm going to obtain unimaginable power. And you are all going to help me."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think we're going to help you?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"You're going to help me, Pines family," Gideon told them. "Because if you don't, I will destroy the things you value most in this world."

Gideon walked over to the doorway, and with a tug of a rope, pulled two hostages into the lab.

"Ah! Wendy!" Dipper cried.

"Ah! Waddles!" cried Mabel.

And indeed, Wendy and Waddles were the hostages tied up. Wendy also had a gag tied around her mouth. Waddles' mouth wasn't gagged. Apparently, Gideon didn't think a pig was important enough to keep quiet.

"Yes," Gideon announced. "I took them. I know that the girl and this pig are the two most important things to you Pines twins. And if you don't do as I say," Gideon took out a pocketknife. "It's curtains for them."

"Mmmmm, mmmmm!" Wendy attempted to speak through the gag.

Waddles grunted.

"Did you hear that, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Even when he's scared to death, Waddles still says my name!"

"Mabel, how many times must we go through this?" Dipper sighed. "Waddles can't talk. He's just grunting."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Grunkle Stan interrupted. "How does this affect me?" Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, come on, Wendy effects Dipper, and Waddles does the same with Mabel, but I don't see how any of this will affect me."

"I wasn't finished, Stanford," Gideon explained. "The thing you value most is your brother, who happens to be trapped in a portal that uses an enormous amount of power just to turn on. If you don't help me, I'll be forced to cut the cables that are giving this device its juice. You'll lose Stanley again, and even if you could rewire the portal, you can't do it without your brother. You only know how to turn it on, Stanford. Only Stanley knows how this thing works."

Grunkle Stan looked close to tears. "It's true!" he wailed. "I went to college for business and economics. Stanley's the science and technology wiz!" Stanford turned towards his twin, who was still floating in the portal. "If Gideon cuts the cables, I won't be able to fix it. I'm sorry, Stanley, but I can't lose you again!" Grunkle Stan turned back towards Gideon. "I'll do whatever you say, Gideon. But only if you let me save Stanley."

"Grunkle Stan, no!" Dipper and Mabel cried. But it was too late. Stan and Gideon were shaking on it.

"I'm sorry, kids," Grunkle Stan apologized. "I just can't lose my brother again."

Dipper turned towards Soos and McGucket. "Can't you two do anything to change our Great-uncle's mind?" he begged.

Soos shook his head. "Sorry, dudes, but I agree with our Great-uncle. He just can't live any longer without Grandpa Stanley. I don't know how he lasted the past 30 years."

"And I'm just a soulless body, by gummady," said Old Man McGucket. "I'm not even sane in the head." As if to prove his point, McGucket began to walk backwards. "Whoops, my body's walking in it's natural direction again."

"Alright, Stanford, lets get to work," Gideon interrupted. "First, I'll need all three Journals."

"They're on the desk, Gideon," Grunkle Stan pointed. "Help yourself."

Gideon giggled with glee. "Yes, yes, yes!" he gathered up the Journals. "Now, leave the portal open."

"Oh, like I was going to turn it off without getting my brother back," Grunkle Stan grumbled.

"No backtalk!" barked Gideon as he stacked up the Journals in his arms. "Now, for the final part of my lil' ol plan."

"Which is, what exactly?" asked Dipper.

"For you Pines' to get out of the way!" yelled Gideon as he ran towards the portal. "I'm coming through!"

Gideon took a running leap and jumped into the portal. Before the Pines family could blink, the portal spat Gideon back out.

"Victory is mine!" Gideon laughed manically.

"What victory?" asked Mabel. "You just went into the portal a second ago. Why'd you come back out?"

Gideon looked at Mabel. His eyes were different- they were glowing light blue, with no sign of whites nor pupils. Gideon blinked, and his eyes turned back to normal. "I didn't exit the portal after coming in, my marshmallow," Gideon declared. "Well, maybe by your perspective I did, but I was gone at least a century. I have learned so much, and have obtained so much power, that nothing will stop me from taking over this rotten town! And you, Mabel, will be my Queen!"

"No!" Mabel cried. "I refuse! I don't want to be your Queen."

"I don't think you have a choice, Mabel darling," Gideon said. "Because if you refuse, I'll wipe out your entire family! I have enough power now that I could just wipe them out of existence right now!"

"No Gideon, don't," Mabel was crying. "I'll be your Queen, but only if I can take Waddles with me."

"Who?" Gideon asked.

"The pig you threatened to kill?" reminded Grunkle Stan.

"Oh, yes, the pig," mumbled Gideon. Then he composed himself. "Come, Mabel, my Queen. We've got a town to take over." Gideon turned towards the rest of the Pines family. "For being such good sports, I'll spare your lives for now," he announced. "And I'll leave you the Journals as my way of thanking Stanford for being so cooperative. However, you'll find that none of those spells will effect me now." Gideon grabbed Mabel's arm, snapped his fingers, and vanished, taking Mabel and Waddles along with him.

Dipper was still in shock when he heard a blubbering noise. Grunkle Stan had once again burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9: A Chapter Full of Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! Gideon took Mabel? That's NOT GOOD. Author's Note: In the scene where Gideon's eyes glowed bright blue, I tried to make it sound like they were glowing the same way they did when Gideon summoned Bill Cipher in "Dreamscaperers."

Chapter 9: A Chapter Full of Questions

"I can't believe this!" Grunkle Stan wailed. "My great-niece, in the grimy little paws of Gideon Gleeful. This is my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to Gideon's terms, even when he threatened to kill my twin brother!"

"Hey, he threatened to kill me too," Wendy pointed out. While Stanford was bawling, Dipper had helped to remove Wendy's gag. When Gideon had taken Mabel and Waddles, the rope holding Wendy and Waddles had slackened, allowing Wendy to escape its bonds.

"Sorry, Wendy," Grunkle Stan apologized, finally calming down. "I was too focused on Stanley."

Wendy stared at Stanford. "I don't believe I've ever heard you apologize before, Mr. Pines."

"It's become a regular thing these days," Dipper admitted. "He apologized to myself and Mabel about lying to us just before, well, you came in." Dipper didn't want to mention Gideon's name while Grunkle Stan was so upset.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan," Soos encouraged. "Let's get Grandpa Stanley out of the portal. 30 years is plenty of time to be stuck between dimensions."

"You're right, Soos," Grunkle Stan admitted. "I opened the portal to do a job, and that's what I'm going to do. Stanley, prepare to have your body back."

"Yippee!" cried Old Man McGucket. "I'm gonna get my soul back!"

Wendy stared at McGucket, then turned towards Dipper. "You mind explaining to me exactly what's going on around here?"

As Dipper briefed Wendy on everything, from finding Journal #3 to the events just before she was dragged into the lab, Grunkle Stan was busy setting up the portal to let Stanley's soul out. Apparently, you had to get the soulless body in a certain alignment with the soul stuck in the portal. Also, you had to chant an incantation that was written inside all three Journals. Each Journal had part of the incantation, so you had to read from all three Journals in order to set the soul free.

"Hey, kid," said Grunkle Stan to Dipper. "Wanna take a look at the incantation?"

Dipper, who had finished telling her everything, glanced at Wendy. She nodded. "Go on," she said, with a look in her eye that Dipper had never seen before. It looked almost as if she was on the verge of tears.

Dipper walked over to Grunkle Stan's desk, where Stan had laid out the Journals. "You have to read the incantation backwards," Grunkle Stan explained. "And I don't mean read the words backwards- you have to read from Journal #3 first, and end with Journal #1. You read from the Journals backwards."

"Intriguing," Dipper said.

"Hey!" cried Grandpa Stanley from the portal. "That's my line!"

Grunkle Stan chuckled. "Well, you better get used to it, brother," he explained. "Dipper says that all the time."

"I guess I inherited that trait from you, Grandpa," Dipper confessed.

Grandpa Stanley smiled at his grandson. "Yeah, you really do seem to take after me, Dipper."

Dipper and Stanley looked at each other. Dipper felt, well, a connection. More of a connection than he had felt with anyone ever before. Well, except maybe Wendy, but that was different. That was a crush. This was a family bond.

"Hey, kid!" Grunkle Stan interrupted. "Are you gonna look or not?"

"Coming, Grunkle Stan," Dipper tore his gaze away from his grandfather and looked at the Journals.

The incantation was written in the same handwriting as everything else in the Journals. The difference was the ink- instead of being black, the color was a bright gold. It would have been almost impossible to read, except that the light from the portal was just the right type of light to read the gold lettering in. It was almost as if it was made for that.

"Thgil eht fo rewop eht dna noitatnacni siht htiw," read Journal #3.

"Redro Layor, esruc S'rehpic Llib fo dir teg," Journal #2 continued.

"Thgir sgniht tes, niaga ecno dna," concluded Journal #1.

"Wow," Dipper whispered in awe. "That looks hard to say."

"Not if you're an experienced member of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel, such as myself," bragged Grunkle Stan.

"Now that's the Mr. Pines I know," Wendy grinned.

At Wendy's comment, everyone in the lab started chuckling. It was weird, Dipper suddenly realized, how being together with your loved ones can make you feel all mushy inside, even when there's impending danger afoot.

Looking at Grunkle Stan, Grandpa Stanley, Soos, Wendy, and even Old Man McGucket, Dipper had never felt so at home. The only thing that would make this moment complete was if Mabel was here to share it with.

Thinking about Mabel made Dipper wonder how she was doing. Was she okay? Was Gideon torturing her, or was he still smothering her with his insane puppy-dog crush? Most of all, Dipper wondered why she had sacrificed herself to save the family? Why would she do such a thing, especially with Gideon planning to take over the town?

Dipper was glad that no one in the room could read his thoughts. Dipper wondered, if someone could read his thoughts at this precise moment, would they be able to understand them, as confused as they were?

Dipper sighed, and turned back towards his family and friends. He would think about how to save Mabel later. Right now he would focus on rescuing his Grandfather. Maybe he would know how to stop Gideon, as powerful has he had become.

"Alright, Stanley, ready to get back into your body?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Yes, brother," replied Grandpa Stanley.

With McGucket in position, and Stanford ready to read the incantation, Dipper braced himself for what would probably be the strangest thing he would see all summer- the process of a soul returning into a body.

But that's not what happened.

A flash of light appeared behind the group, and a voice called out "Stop!"

Dipper turned, and gasped at what he saw. "Blendin Blandin?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10: Why Blendin Blandin Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blendin Blandin is back in 2012? Is he still planning to make sure Dipper and Mabel's parents never meet? Or could he be on a more peaceful mission?

Chapter 10: Why Blendin Blandin Returned

"Dipper, you know this guy?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Yes, I know him," Dipper replied. "His name is Blendin Blandin. He's a time-traveler from the year twenty-sñeventy-twelve. I met him when he came to our time on the day of the Mystery Fair. He was supposed to clean up some time anomalies, which Mabel and I caused, but Blendin got blamed for them and threatened to make sure my parents never met!"

"Dipper, please, you have to listen to me," Blendin begged. "I don't have much time. I'm not the Blendin Blandin from twenty-sñeventy-twelve. I'm from five years later, in twenty-sñeventy-seventeen. I've done my sentence and took punishment for your crimes, which by the way, I forgive you for. And now I need your help."

Dipper was shocked. This man had said he was going to make sure Dipper and Mabel were never born, had taken punishment for something the Mystery Twins did, and now he wanted Dipper's help? This time-traveler must be even crazier than he had originally thought.

"You do realize that Dipper just lost his sister to a power-crazy nine year old?" Wendy protested. "I don't think he's ready for whatever you want him to do."

"Just hear me out," Blendin insisted. He took out his time machine, which still looked like a tape-measurer, and began fiddling with it. "My time-line is being erased. I have learned that, in this new timeline, that the world will end in the year…"

"…3012?" Soos guessed. Everyone turned to gawk at him. "Dudes, why are you staring at me? Is there a mythical creature on my shoulder? Get it off, get it off!" Soos began swatting himself.

"Wait a minute!" Dipper cried. "Soos is right!"

"About the creature on my shoulder?" asked Soos.

Dipper sighed. "No, about the world ending in 3012," he explained. "We asked an all-knowing mailbox when the end of the world would happen, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Soos reminisced. "That was a few questions before Mabel gave it her gummy-worms-into-the-nose video. Good thing I asked about my dream woman before that." Soos pulled out the picture given to him by the mailbox. "Wanna see?"

Grunkle Stan looked at the picture with a disgusted look on his face. "Are you sure that's a woman, Soos?" he asked skeptically.

"Anyway," Blendin interrupted. "I've been doing my research, and Dipper Pines is the key to saving the future."

"Why me?" Dipper asked.

Blendin sighed. "If I told you, you probably won't have the nerve to go into the future."

"Great," Dipper grumbled. "Now I'm terrified of the possibilities."

Blendin put his hand on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper noticed that Blendin's hand was looking a little paler than usual. "If it makes you feel better, you can bring one other person in this basement along with you," Blendin offered.

"I'll do it as soon as I get my body back," Grandpa Stanley offered.

"No!" Blendin yelped, surprising everyone. "Stanley Pines has to stay a soulless body for now. Otherwise, this will never work. That's why I yelled 'Stop' when I first got here."

"What will never work?" asked Dipper.

"I can't tell you, Dipper," Blendin admitted reluctantly. "But once you're in the future, the answers will be revealed."

"Then I'll go," Wendy offered. Dipper was shocked that she had offered. Then again, Wendy wasn't a part of many of the paranormal adventures that Dipper had since he had arrived in Gravity Falls. Maybe she just didn't know just how scary it could get.

Blendin nodded, as if satisfied with Wendy's decision. "Great. Now, I've set the coordinates into my time machine. Once you arrive, stay where you are. Watch and listen to the first people who walk in front of you. Don't worry; you'll be well hidden. Once they leave, it's up to you what to do next. You can stay in the future to find out how to save the world, or you can go back to your time. Dipper knows how to operate my time machine, but being that I know who you are, Dipper Pines, you will probably decide to stay longer."

Dipper thought about it. He knew that he wanted to go save Mabel from Gideon, but what was the point of saving his twin if the world would end?

Then again, once he was done in the future, Dipper could set the tape-measure time machine for the exact moment that he left his time. That way, he could do both.

And then there was the Wendy factor to think about. They'd be alone together in the future, without anyone from the Mystery Shack to interrupt the two of them. Maybe Wendy would even fall in love with Dipper.

"I'll do it," Dipper agreed. "But first, I just have one more question."

Blendin nodded. "Shoot, kid," he said.

"Why can't we just go back in time and fix whatever will end the world, instead of going into the future to see how the world will end?"

Blendin seemed shocked. "Are you crazy?" he cried. "Everyone knows you should go to the core of the time anomalies first in order to understand what you're going up against! And in this case, it's the future. Why do you think I went to see you and your twin on the day you started time traveling before I cleaned up the problems you caused?"

"Ok, ok, sheesh," Dipper said, holding his hands up. "When should we leave?" Just as the words left Dipper's mouth, Blendin Blandin's body began to fade, turning translucent.

"I'm fading out of existence," Blendin's voice echoed. "But my time machine won't fade. Take it, Stanley Pines jr. Take it and create a better future!"

"Wait!" Dipper cried out. "My real name is Stanley jr.?" But it was too late, for Blendin Blandin had vanished, leaving Dipper with more questions than ever.

There was a pause. Then…

"You'd better go," a voice broke through the silence. Dipper turned towards Grandpa Stanley. Dipper opened his mouth to protest.

"Go on, Dipper," Grandpa Stanley insisted. "I'll be fine in this portal a little while longer. Go!"

With tears in his eyes, Dipper grabbed Wendy with one hand, and picked up the time machine with the other, sending the two of them hurtling towards the future.


	11. Chapter 11: Future Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Dipper and Wendy are going to the year 3012. What will they find there? And why did Blendin Blandin tell them not to free Grandpa Stanley's soul?

Chapter 11: Future Shock

Dipper and Wendy rematerialized in the year 3012. Looking around, they realized that Blendin was right- they were well hidden. They were standing behind some tall bushes, trimmed in an almost familiar shape. At the moment, Dipper couldn't tell what it was shaped as- he just knew that he had seen this shape somewhere else before.

"Well," Wendy brushed herself off. "That felt weird."

"Yeah," Dipper agreed. "Time travel had that effect on you."

They looked around once again. There was no sign of anyone, and the road in front of them was deserted.

"Do you think that Blendin Blandin fellow was just messing with us?" Wendy suggested. "I mean, it seems like you two have a bit of a history, Dipping Sauce. Maybe he just sent us here to get back at you for those time anomalies, or whatever."

Dipper shook his head. "I don't think Blendin's just messing around. I have a feeling that he was being serious. Maybe we should just wait a while. We could have arrived before whoever we were supposed to meet came."

"Good point," Wendy admitted. She sat cross-legged on the grassy ground. Dipper hesitantly followed.

The two time travelers were silent for a minute. Then…

"Dipper?" Wendy asked. "I was just wondering, why was I the 'thing you value the most in this world?'"

"Um, well, I, uh," Dipper stuttered.

"Do you like me, Dipper?" Wendy stared into his eyes. "As in, like me like me?"

Dipper couldn't speak. He was too nervous. He could never tell her how he felt! She would laugh! She would…

"Because I like you too, like you like you." Wendy confessed.

Dipper was startled, no, shocked! "You do?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Wendy nodded. She admitted softly "I like you a lot, Dipper. You may be three years younger than me, but there's just something about you I can't help but admire. I love you, Dipper Pines."

Dipper grinned wildly. "I love you too, Wendy Corduroy." This was the happiest day of his life, even if this was in the distant future.

Wendy sighed. "I suppose you're wondering why I've been dating Robbie when I like you so much."

Dipper's happiness came crashing down. Of course I wonder about you and Robbie! Don't you know it broke my heart? He wanted to say.

"I'll admit I'm curious about that decision," Dipper answered carefully.

Wendy looked at Dipper. "Dipper Pines, do you know anything about zombies?"

"Wendy, are you saying that, that Robbie is a zombie?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Yes, Dipper," Wendy began explaining. "There's a little known community of zombies in Gravity Falls. They're not so bad. They only eat animal brains, never human. And it's only at night when they feast on organs.

"There's also a little know fact about zombies- if a zombie can win the heart of a human, then the entire community will become human. Zombies hate being zombies. Practically all of them want to go vegetarian, but their zombie bodies won't allow it.

"When Robbie asked me out at the Mystery Fair, that first date we went on was to the graveyard where the zombies live. He told me everything, and we believed that we could set the zombies free as humans. That's why Robbie was so devastated when I broke up with him. But we both have to love each other to break the cure."

"And it won't work because you love me," Dipper realized.

"Yes, Dipper," Wendy said. "I love you, not Robbie, not anyone else."

Dipper's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Wendy. But I feel too young to date you. Will you wait for me, until I'm ready?"

Wendy laughed softly. "I'll wait for you forever if I have to, Dipper."

And then they kissed. Wendy had to bend down, and Dipper had to stretch up, but this first kiss still better than Dipper had ever imagined.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. "Sounds like a buffalo stampede," Wendy remarked.

Dipper and Wendy peek out from behind the bush. Approaching the road right in front of the bush was a carriage made of solid gold, pulled by four pure white unicorns.

One of the carriage doors opened, and out stepped a handsome faced, broad shouldered man in a pale blue tuxedo. He was tall and muscular, with just one feature that Dipper and Wendy recognized.

This man had a tower of white hair, just like Gideon Gleeful had.

The man with the Gideon hair walked over to the other carriage door. "Come, marshmallow," he said in a deep southern accent. "We must get ready for our anniversary ball."

"Yes, Gideon," a soft voice came from inside the carriage. A sexy, high-heeled leg appeared out of the carriage. Then the woman attached came out.

The woman was wearing a bright red dress. It was strapless, with a slit down one leg. The woman was wearing two ruby gauntlets, a ruby necklace, and ruby earrings. Her make up and nail polish scheme was also red, except for some plum eye shadow. Her hair was brown and straight, with just a hint of curl. Her eyes, though beautiful, had a great amount of sadness hidden inside.

Looking closely at this woman, it was obvious to Dipper who she was. It was Mabel, without the carefree silliness Dipper remembered her for.

And she was married to Gideon.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome to Gideon Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, married to Gideon and without her carefree silliness? What kind of future is this? And how can they still be alive in the year 3012? BTW, I will be calling the 3012 Mabel and Gideon Future Mabel and Future Gideon.

Chapter 12: Welcome to Gideon Falls

Future Mabel and Future Gideon walked hand in hand past the bush where Dipper and Wendy were hiding. Once they had passed the bush, Future Gideon did something strange. He took out a gold key from inside his tux jacket and twisted it in midair, as if he was turning an invisible lock.

Dipper would have classified Future Gideon as 'crazy,' if it were not for the fact that anything was possible in Gravity Falls.

And indeed this was true, for once the key had been turned, a door made of the same gold appeared, seemingly standing without anything behind it. Future Gideon turned the doorknob… and walked through the door, vanishing into thin air. Future Mabel was right on Future Gideon's heels.

Dipper and Wendy looked at each other. "How can Mabel be alive after 1,000 years?" Wendy asked.

Dipper shook his head. "I'm not sure," he admitted. Dipper gestured towards the bush they were hiding behind. "But now I recognize this bush's shape. It's Gideon's head!"

"Man, what an ego that Gideon has," Wendy commented. "But what are we going to do? Are we going to return to our time?"

Dipper immediately shook his head. "No. Before we left our time, I promised myself that I would save Mabel from Gideon as soon as possible. And since she's here in the year 3012, I have to try and help her. You saw how miserable she was. Besides, she might be able to help us prevent all this."

"Good point, Dipping Sauce," Wendy agreed. "But how will we find Mabel? For all we know, Gideon took her into another dimension just now!"

Dipper shook his head. "I don't know where Gideon took Mabel," he admitted. "But I know a way to find out." Dipper began telling Wendy about President Sir Lord Quentin Trembly III Esquire. How Dipper and Mabel (from his time, not Future Mabel) had been hot on the trail of Gravity Falls' true founder. How they found him trapped in life-sustaining peanut brittle. How he had made Mabel a congressman.

Wendy listened to Dipper's tale like a little girl being told her favorite fairy tale before bedtime. "…And President Trembley's President's Key just might get us to Mabel!" Dipper concluded.

"Dipper, that's brilliant!" Wendy cried. Then she paused, as if something had suddenly occurred to her. "Just one problem. This is the future, and we might not be in America. America might not exist anymore, for all we know! Doesn't that key open every lock in America, and only America?"

Dipper sighed. "I thought of that, Wendy. If we're in what used to be America, the key might still work. If not, we'll have to come up with something else. But I have a hunch it'll work."

"All right, Dipper, you're the expert," Wendy gave in. Dipper and Wendy walked out from behind the Gideon head bush and over to where they had seen the door. The golden carriage was still parked outside, but the unicorns didn't seem to notice the couple.

After several attempts, Dipper found the invisible keyhole. The key slid in, and turned.

There was a strange ripple of energy, like the fabric of reality had ruptured. Suddenly, a huge, and of course golden, palace appeared in front of Dipper and Wendy.

Dipper gulped, then turned the doorknob. Dipper and Wendy walked though the door into a massive throne room. Two thrones were perched on top of a staircase pyramid. The ceiling was so high that the throne staircase came up only halfway. Two other staircases were on either side of the throne pyramid. The two other staircases came up to the second floor. Luckily, no one seemed to be in there, not even guards.

"Where do we begin searching for Mabel?" Wendy echoed Dipper's thoughts.

Just then, there was a squealing noise. From down the staircase to the left of the thrones came a fast pink blur. Before Dipper could scream, the blur jumped onto Dipper, knocking him down…

…And began licking Dipper with a small red tongue. The blur was a spotted pig with a hot pink ribbon tied around its neck. Despite the ribbon, it was pretty obvious just who this pig was.

"Waddles?" Dipper asked in awe.

"Waddles!" a female voice confirmed. Dipper looked up to see Future Mabel running down the left staircase. "If Gideon catches you out of our room again, he just might act on his threat and turn you into…"Future Mabel's voice trailed off as she saw just whom Waddles was licking. "…Bacon?" she finished softly.

Dipper struggled to sit up. It seemed like Waddles was now way above 15 pounds.

"Dipper?" Future Mabel said in awe. "Wendy?"

Wendy waved casually. "Hey, Mabel," she greeted her.

"Mabel, can you get this pig off me?" Dipper demanded.

"Of course, of course," Future Mabel reassured her brother. She pulled Waddles off of Dipper easily. Dipper stood up and brushed himself off, watching Future Mabel closely. Back in his time, Mabel would have just giggled if Waddles had gotten on top of Dipper. Dipper would have to get the pig off himself. But Future Mabel just obeyed without question. The future was already looking very different compared to Dipper's time period.

Future Mabel patted Waddles on the rump. "Waddles is my only friend in this entire palace. I'm terribly sorry he jumped on you, Dipper. He's just excited that you've returned to the timeline."

Wendy looked confused. "Returned to the timeline?" she repeated. "You mean that when we went time-traveling in 2012, Dipper and I completely vanished from existence until now?"

Future Mabel looked around nervously, despite them being the only ones there. "We really shouldn't discuss this here. Let's go upstairs to my quarters," Future Mabel suggested. "I'll explain everything up there."

"All right, Mabel," Dipper agreed. "I just have to know, where are we?"

Future Mabel smiled grimly. "Where are you? You're in what was once the Mystery Shack of Gravity Falls, Oregon. It is now Gideon's Main Palace of Gideon Falls, the capital of the world."


	13. Chapter 13: Future Mabel's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Gideon took over the world? And he renamed Gravity Falls Gideon Falls? This is not good. What secrets will Dipper and Wendy discover here?

Chapter 13: Future Mabel's Story

Future Mabel hurried up the left staircase, with Dipper and Wendy at her heels. Future Mabel must have had spent a lot of time in high heels, for she ran in them like a pro, without a sign of a wobble.

As they reached the top of the staircase, Future Mabel ushered Dipper and Wendy to the first door on the second floor. "Inside, quickly," was all she said.

Dipper and Wendy went through the solid gold door, and stared at the room in awe. The room was enormous, so large it could have fit the entire Mystery Shack inside and still have room for two more.

Then Dipper noticed that in the middle of the room was a crystal elevator. From what he could see from inside the elevator, Dipper theorized that there were at least 20 more floors in the palace. And Mabel had a private elevator to all of them!

"Mabel," Dipper whispered. "This place is…"

"Sweet!" Wendy finished.

Future Mabel smiled sadly. "It would be sweet, except that my entire half of the palace has only Waddles and myself living in it. Gideon has the other half of the palace, and he has…visitors." Future Mabel's smile fell. "Having half of the palace all to myself has almost driven me mad. Think of it as having a hotel all to yourself, without anyone checking in or out, and without any employees. How can one not go mad from the isolation?"

"But you're not mad, Mabel," Wendy protested. "Are you?"

"No, Wendy, I'm not mad, not anymore," Future Mabel took a deep breath. "It might help you to understand if I told you exactly what happened after Gideon left the Mystery Shack with me, all those hundreds of years ago." Mabel gestured towards two plush, red velvet armchairs.

Dipper and Wendy sat down. Dipper sat up straight in the chair, putting his full attention on Future Mabel and her story.

"After Gideon teleported me and Waddles out of the Mystery Shack basement, we rematerialized in the woods surrounding Gravity Falls," Future Mabel began. "We landed in the exact same clearing where Gideon had originally summoned Bill Cipher.

"I asked Gideon what we were doing here. Gideon replied 'this is where my quest for power began. It seems fitting that this is where it will end.' At the time, I didn't know what he meant by that. All I knew was that without you, Dipper, I wouldn't be able to survive what was about to happen. At least, not as myself."

Future Mabel looked down at the floor, obviously trying not to cry. "The moment I agreed to go with Gideon, I began to feel… different. It was like part of me, the silly, carefree part, would have to change to survive the future. And the only change I could go through to survive was to become you, Dipper."

Dipper looked at Future Mabel, confused. "Why did you have to change into me?" he asked.

"I think I know." Dipper and Future Mabel turned towards Wendy, who had a look of certainty on her face. "Dipper, you were born to discover the secrets of Gravity Falls, of all the paranormal occurrences in our little town. You're curious, you're smart, and most of all, you are brave. In order to survive a world like this, Mabel had to turn into you. Personally, I think it's an honor for someone to become you."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks Wendy," he said. "But I liked the old Mabel better. Uh, no offence, Mabel."

Future Mabel gave her brother a small smile. "No offence, Dipper. We were like yin and yang, weren't we?"

Dipper grinned widely. "Yeah, I guess. But what happened after you and Gideon arrived in the forest?"

Future Mabel sighed. "I tried to think WWDD- What Would Dipper Do? But before I could come up with a plan, Gideon told me to stand still, and I found I couldn't move, nor could I speak. I had been turned into a statue, and with by losing my ability to move, I lost my confidence as well.

"The next thing I knew, every single mythical creature in Gravity Falls appeared in front of Gideon. From the manotaurs to the gnomes, they were all there. For a reason unknown to me at the time, all the creatures' eyes were glowing light blue, just as Gideon's had when he first exited the portal.

"You see, the powers Gideon had acquired while in the portal allowed him to control the minds of every single paranormal being in the world. Armies of these beings had gathered in every country across the globe, all at Gideon's command. Even the most powerful demon of them all, Bill Cipher, was now Gideon's slave."

This time Future Mabel didn't try to hold in her tears. "Gideon took over the world in less than a year. He forced me to burn all my sweaters, and to dress 'more becoming for the Queen of an entire planet.' At first I thought it wouldn't be so bad, that once we hit old age, Gideon's power would weaken. And then, the world could fight back. But I was wrong, for when Gideon first summoned all the paranormal creatures, he had also cast an immortality spell on the two of us (and Waddles, but that was just to keep me happy). When Gideon and I each turned 22, we would stop aging and live like this for an eternity. Waddles, being a pig, stopped aging at age 5."

Future Mabel looked downright furious as she finished her story. "I had to spend nearly 1,000 years watching Gideon lord over the population of Earth. But what was worse was watching everyone I ever knew and loved wither and age. After the first 100 years of living like this, I began to go into depression. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and nothing could get me out of bed. Nothing, that is, until Gideon put these into my safekeeping." Future Mabel stood up and walked over to a huge wardrobe standing in the corner of the room. Pushing aside about 50 evening gowns, Future Mabel picked up three old books and carried them back to where Dipper and Wendy sat.

On each of the books was a six-fingered hand.

"The Journals!" Dipper and Wendy cried at the same time.

"Yes, the Six-Fingered Journals," Future Mabel confirmed, her eyes blazing. "After Grunkle Stan and Grandpa Stanley passed away, the Journals were brought to Gideon. After I fell into depression, Gideon somehow found out that the Journals would help me to keep on going. And they did. I finally became the Dipper I needed to be in order to survive. And behind Gideon's back, I figured out a way to prevent this from ever happening. And I learned that I can't do it without you two, Dipper and Wendy.

"We are three of the Ten Chosen Ones, and we must go back in time to save the world not only from Gideon Gleeful, but to help continue the existence of the Human race."


	14. Chapter 14: The Bill Cipher Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now. This is a new side of Mabel. And now we know why she's alive in the year 3012. We also know a bit more about Gideon's powers. But why does Future Mabel think that she, Dipper, and Wendy are Chosen Ones?

Chapter 14: The Bill Cipher Wheel

"What do you mean by 'Chosen Ones?'" Dipper asked Future Mabel. "What were we chosen for?"

Future Mabel's face turned grim. "The Chosen Ones are from a prophecy at Grandpa Stanley learned about just before he got caught in the portal. They are ten very special people who, when together in certain way, have the power to defeat the most powerful creature to ever roam the Earth."

"Let me guess- that creature is Gideon," Wendy suggested.

"No," Future Mabel answered, surprising everyone. "The creature is even more powerful than Gideon. You see, my husband isn't as powerful as he seems. The powers he gained from the portal 1,000 years ago are actually his weakness. He's just not weak yet, but he will be- tomorrow."

"What are you talking about, Mabel?" asked Dipper. "What's tomorrow? And how could you possibly know something like that?"

Future Mabel sighed. "Tomorrow is Gideon's 1,010th birthday. His most trusted advisor claims that on that day, Gideon will become unstoppable. But I have inside information that this advisor is not loyal to Gideon, but only to himself. And once Gideon obtains his new invulnerability, his advisor will be able to take all of Gideon's powers and destroy life as we know it."

"What do you mean by that, Mabel?" Wendy asked. "From what I've observed, Gideon has already destroyed life as we know it."

Future Mabel shook her head. "Gideon may have taken over the world, but he isn't as crazy as the creature who wants Gideon's powers. Gideon's advisor is planning to destroy mankind, create a new dominant species, and let chaos rule the Earth."

"Well, who is this crazy advisor of Gideon's?" asked Dipper.

"His advisor is the most powerful dream demon in the world, and the only paranormal creature in Gideon's army who is just pretending to be under his control. You, Dipper, were the one who knew how to beat him when we encountered him inside Grunkle Stan's mind."

"Bill Cipher is Gideon's advisor?" Dipper cried.

"Yes, brother," Future Mabel confirmed. "Bill Cipher is supposed to bring the end of the world, and he needs Gideon's powers to do so. And the Ten Chosen Ones are the only ones who can prevent Bill Cipher from doing so."

Wendy shook her head. "I find it a little hard to believe that ten ordinary people can defeat someone that's a, what did you call him? Oh yeah, a dream demon."

Future Mabel shook her head. "You might understand how powerful the Chosen Ones can be if you knew just who else was in the Prophecy." Future Mabel pulled Journal #2 from the stack of books and opened it to a certain page. "This is the page Gideon originally used to summon Bill Cipher. Luckily, he doesn't know what these symbols are. They are the identities of the Ten Chosen Ones.

"Dipper, Wendy, you might not be happy with some of the Chosen Ones, but you will have to work with them. Are you prepared to do that?"

Dipper and Wendy looked at each other. How bad could these other people be, if they were also Chosen Ones?

"Anything to prevent the end of the world," Dipper finally agreed.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever Dipping Sauce here does," Wendy said casually.

"Alright," Future Mabel said. She began by pointing to the entire drawing on the page. "This drawing with Bill Cipher and the Chosen Ones' identities is the Bill Cipher Wheel. It shows how to position the Chosen Ones in order to defeat Cipher.

"The Pine Tree is you, Dipper," Future Mabel continued. "The Bag of Ice is Wendy. The Question Mark is Soos, and the Fez Symbol is Grunkle Stan.

"Now, this is where it will get confusing, at least for a while. It may not make sense how these people can be together, but I'll explain how this will work later. The Shooting Star is my younger self, the Mabel from 2012, and the Llama is me. The Glasses is Grandpa Stanley, and the Hand is Old Man McGucket.

Finally, these are the Chosen Ones you may be… hesitant to work with. The Heart is Robbie V…"

"Great, just great," grumbled Wendy. "I've been trying to avoid Robbie ever since I dumped him, and now we're destined to be together."

"Don't worry, Wendy. You and Robbie don't have to get married, you just have to work together in the Bill Cipher Wheel," Future Mabel reassured her. "Anyway, the final Chosen One, the Star, is Gideon Gleeful."

"Mabel, are you sure?" Dipper asked Future Mabel. "You can't stand Gideon. He's evil. He forced you to marry him! How can he be a Chosen One?"

"It won't be my husband who will be in the Bill Cipher Wheel, Dipper," Future Mabel explained. "It will be the Gideon Gleeful from 2012, when he just got his powers. His newfound abilities will be raw and untamed. Gideon is a crucial member of the Ten Chosen Ones. And I know just what to say in order to make him help us. Trust me, Dipper."

Dipper sighed. "Alright, Mabel, I trust you. Just tell us, how did you figure all this out?"

Future Mabel smiled. "Well, brother dear, there is a type of paranormal creature whom Gideon cannot control. There are just too many of them for mass mind control. You see, there are billions of dead people in Heaven, but there is no Heaven. Dead people continue to live, but as ghosts. It's just that most ghosts don't haunt people- just those who died hating someone, like Ma and Pa from the Dusk 2 Dawn Store. Remember them, Dipper?"

"You mean those ghosts who possessed you and made me do the Lamby Lamby Dance?" Dipper asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I remember them."

"Well, don't hold a grudge, brother," Future Mabel requested. "Ma and Pa are two of the many ghosts who are my acquaintances. Apparently, ever since Ma and Pa possessed me, I've been able to see all ghosts. This includes those who haven't died hating someone. In fact, the ghosts of Grunkle Stan and Grandpa Stanley are my inside information."

"Wow," Dipper whispered.

"Yes," Future Mabel confirmed. "They have told me everything I need to know to save the world. And in order to do this, I needed you two to return to the timeline. I need to go back to the year 2012 with you in order to complete my mission. And luckily for us, Dipper, you have the only time machine in existence."


End file.
